disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Longboard
An episode from the Disney/WB show The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures: Transcript (At the skatepark) (Mickey riding his skateboard) Mickey: Ya-hoo! Whee!! (Mickey giggling) Mickey: Yee haw! Yeah! (Mickey lands on the flat bar) Mickey: Hey, Donaroo! It's your turn now! Donald: Um, no thanks, Mickey, I'm good! Mickey: But you always like taking turns skateboarding with me! Donald: Yeah, I know Mickey, but you know what would be cooler than that? (Mickey shrugs) Donald: A longboard! Mickey: A longboard? Donald: Yeah, Mickey! We can ride together instead of taking turns! Mickey: Yeah! That would be cool! Donald: Sure! Well, I'll see you later, bye! Mickey: Bye! Minnie: Hi, Mickey! Mickey: Hi, Minnie! You wanna ride my skateboard? Minnie: I'd love to, but no thank you! You want to ride with me on my tandem bike? Mickey: No, thanks, Minnie, I like skateboarding alot, you know? Minnie: Yep! Mickey: I was thinking about buying a longboard, so me and Donald can ride together on it, because I think he's getting tired of taking turns riding my skateboard! Minnie: Well, okay! I'll see you, my big sister's going buying beauty stuffs and she wants me to come with her, so I'll se you tommorow, bye! Mickey: Bye, Minnie! I hope my big bro will let me buy a longboard! (Title Card) Bugs: Uh, no! Mickey: What?! Bugs: I said no! You already have a board, why you want another one? Mickey: Because, my best friend's getting tired of taking turns riding it! Bugs: Well, okay! We'll be you a longboard tommorow, okay? Mickey: Okay, Bugs! Bugs: That's a good boy, now eat your vegetables, take a shower and get ready for bed! Mickey: Sure thing, Bugs! (Mickey eats his vegetables quick) Mickey: Done! Bugs: Wow, Mickey! That was fast, now go and take a shower! Mickey: Okay! (Mickey quickly runs into the bathroom and takes a shower) (Mickey takes a shower) (Later card) Mickey: I'm done! (Mickey opens his drawers and puts on his footed pajamas) Mickey: Oh, boy! I can't wait until tommorow, and I'll show my friends and Donald that I have a longboard! Bugs: I'm sure you can't wait, now go to bed! Good night, Mickey! Mickey: Good night, Bugs! (Tommorow card) (Alarm clock rings) (Mickey wakes up and yawns) (Mickey runs to Bugs' room) Mickey: Oh, Bugs! (Bugs wakes up and yawns) Bugs: What is it, Mickey? Mickey: Are you ready to take to the Sports Store to buy me a longboard? (Bugs yawns) Bugs: Let me get dressed first! Mickey: Okay, I'll be waiting! (Cuts to the Sports Shop) (Bugs finding a place to park) Bugs: Aha! Here's one! (Mickey and Bugs goes inside the Sports Shop) Mickey: Where's the skate section? Bugs: There it is! Mickey: Oh, boy, I'm so excited! (Mickey and Bugs at the skate section) Bugs: There's one! Mickey: Wow! The longboard! (Mickey holds the longboard) Mickey: Let's get it! (Mickey and Bugs pay for the longboard) (Mickey and Bugs goes to the skatepark) Mickey: Hey, my friends are here! (Donald watches Minnie and Daisy ride the tandem bike) Mickey: Hiya, Donald! Donald: Hey, Mickey! Mickey: Hey, Donald, look what I got! Donald: What is it? (Donald gasps) Donald: You bought a longboard?! Mickey: Yep! You wanna ride with me? Donald: Are you kidding? I'd love to! Mickey: Okay, hope on! (Mickey and Donald gets on the longboard and rides it) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! Ya-hoo!!!! (Mickey and Donald giggles as they ride the longboard inside a blue tunnel) Mickey and Donald: Ya-hooo, whee!!!!!!!!!! Yay, yaaaaa-hoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! (Mickey and Donald rides the longboard out the blue tunnel) Mickey and Donald: Yeah! Whee!!!!!!!! Yaaaa-hoooo!!! Yay!!!! Yaaaa-hooooooo!!!!!! (Mickey and Donald lands on the flat bar) Minnie: Wow, that was awesome! Daisy: Totally awesome! Mickey and Donald: Thanks! Mickey: Would you like to ride? Minnie: Thanks, but no thanks! Me and Daisy always ride the tandem bike! Daisy: Yeah, we always like to ride bikes! Mickey: Okay, suit yourselves, you want to do a duo ride? Minnie: Sure, but what's a duo ride? Mickey: A duo ride is when two people ride on a ride, like you two ride on your tandem bike and other two people ride on their ride, like we ride this longboard. Daisy: Well, um okay! Donald: Good, now let's ride! (Mickey and Donald ride the longboard and Minnie and Daisy ride the tandem bike) Mickey and Donald: Yeah, wheee!!!!! Mickey: Isn't this fun? Minnie: Yeah! (Mickey, Donald, Minnie and Daisy rides inside the blue tunnel) (Mickey and Donald giggling) Minnie: Wow, this is fun! Daisy: It sure is! Mickey: Yeah, it is fun! Bugs: Kids, it's time to go home! Mickey: Coming, Bugs! Let's go! (Mickey, Donald, Minnie and Daisy rides out the blue tunnel and lands on the flat bar) Bugs: Where y'all having fun? Mickey: Sure! Bugs: Okay, let's go home! Donald, Minnie and Daisy: Bye! (Mickey goes with Bugs, Donald goes with Daffy, Minnie goes with Lola and Daisy goes with Melissa) (Fades in and fades out) TBA Voice actors *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Bob Bergen: Bugs Bunny *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck Category:Episodes Category:The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes